


Fanmix: Gavin Free

by futureboy



Series: futureboy Fanmixes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureboy/pseuds/futureboy
Summary: Songs which encapsulate all the strange and manic logic of Gavin Free. With embedded Spotify playlist, commentary, and more!





	Fanmix: Gavin Free

 

**1\. Bullet - David Byrne (2018)**

_The bullet went into him_  
_His skin did part in two_  
_Skin that women had touched_  
_The bullet passed on through_

 

Tell me to my face that this doesn't sound like a Gav Playps intro. 

 

**2\. Mr. Apples - Madness (2016)**

_Ooooooooooooh_  
_Calm down, Mr. Apples_  
_You're gonna do, you're gonna do yourself in_  
_Oh tell us where you've been_

 

A delightful tale of a respectable-looking but discreetly vile English bloke, sung by the excellent ska-revival veterans Madness. The heavy rhythm and the idyllic corruption of small-town British community figures... Maybe it's a cultural thing, I don't know.

 

**3\. Gangsters - The Specials (1979)**

_Don't interrupt while I'm talking_  
_Or they'll confiscate all your guitars_  
_Catch 22 says if I sing the truth_  
_They won't make me an overnight star_

 

More ska-revival/two-tone. The genre's upbeat enough to match Gavin's pace, I reckon - and there's some wonderfully in-your-face politics about the whole era, too.

This also has the great 'DON'T CALL ME SCARFACE!!' line in, which I'm fairly sure he'd relish in singing. (I do.)

 

**4\. You Will Go To The Moon - Moxy Fruvous (1997)**

_You will live in the stars_  
_Your backyard will probably be Mars_  
_You will ride a crater scooter_  
_And eat off your computer_  
_Oh, you will live in the stars_

 

MOXY FRUVOUS! My ridiculous nineties Gavin band tbh. This also gives off strong Playps vibes.

 

**5\. Bicycle Race - Queen (1978)**

_I want to ride my bicycle_  
_I want to ride my bike_  
_I want to ride my bicycle_  
_I want to ride it where I like_

 

Couldn't skip out on Queen. I bet there's footage somewhere of Gav singing this.

 

**6\. King of Spain - Moxy Fruvous (1993)**

_Royalty, lord, it looked good on me_  
_Buried in silk in the royal boudoir, or going nuclear-free_  
_Or playing Crokinole with the Princess of Monaco_  
_Telling my jokes to the OPEC leaders, getting it all on video_

 

I adore this song. The acapella! The voices! The storytelling! The fact that  _now I eat humble pie!_ sounds like Gavin putting his fingers in front of his face and using his tiny-creature voice!

 

**7\. Pressure Drop - The Maytels (1968)**

_I said a pressure drop,_  
_Oh, pressure, oh yeah_  
_Pressure's gonna drop on you_

 

Some rocksteady/reggae, and a bit more easy of a listen. The humming at the start definitely reminds me of Gav's smug fucking face... You know the one.

 

**8\. Ghost Town - The Specials (1981)**

_This place, is coming like a ghost town_  
_Bands won't play no more_  
_(too much fighting on the dance floor)_

 

More by The Specials. Britain (and Coventry) in 1981 wasn't exactly a party for the working class, in case you weren't aware, and this is the kind of political content that gave the alt scene its impact at the time. It's also used in the pub opening scene of  _Shaun of the Dead_. Not timeless, but to an Englishman it could never be 'dated', either.

The Jamaican Patois is also just Really Enjoyable.

 

**9\. Let's Dance - David Bowie (1983)**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_  
_(Let's dance)_

 

Classic British Bowie for known-fan Gavino Free. Nile Rodgers had a hand in this track, so you _know_ it's a respectable tune.

 

**10\. Barwick Green - Sidney Torch (1950)**

 

I just thought this was funny.

 

**11\. Diamonds Are Forever - Shirley Bassey (1971)**

_I don't need love_  
_For what good will love do me?_  
_Diamonds never lie to me_  
_For when love's gone_  
_They'll luster on_

 

Had to pop a Bond song in here, of course. Especially one with so visceral a double-entendre.  
Don't think about Gav belting this out in his kitchen.

 

**12\. Kokomo - The Beach Boys (1988)**

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya_  
_Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_  
_Key Largo, Montego_  
_Baby why don't we go_  
_Jamaica_

 

Listen to that gorgeous rhythm! A lovely tropical bit of audio, that. Reyt nice.

 

**13\. Shiny - Jermaine Clement (2016)**

_I'd rather be shiny,_  
_Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_  
_Scrub the deck!_

 

You know why this is here, and it's 50% Jeremy's fault.

 

**14\. Looney Tunes - The Pasadena Roof Orchestra (1983)**

 

And if there's one song to sum up Gavin's antics... Well, here it is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @futureboy-ao3, so come say hi or request a lil' something, or whatever you like!
> 
> Kudoses, commentses, and subs are always welcomed. Thanks for taking a look at my terrible musical Frankensteining, fam ☺


End file.
